


Sunset

by JustAQueerCactus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I’ll also put warnings at the top of each chapter), (There might be endgame modukeceit but I haven’t decided if it will be romantic or platonic), (They’re all like 18 and in high school but it’s not mentioned much), (no unsympathetic sides), Agender Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Also full disclaimer the title has no significance, Also the other sides might show up later, Also they run away, Alternate Universe - Human, Bigender Deceit | Janus Sanders, Found Family, Multi, Remus smells like wet dog no I will not take constructive critisism, So yeah, Their parents are all jerks but they’re not sides, Trans Male Character, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, i’ll tag them once they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAQueerCactus/pseuds/JustAQueerCactus
Summary: Patton, Remus, and Janus all have shitty parents so they run away together and then queer found family. [jazz hands]
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here are some content notes for this chapter:   
> -Patton uses he/him pronouns and is a trans guy  
> -Janus uses he/she/they pronouns  
> -Remus doesn’t use pronouns, just Remus  
> -their families are all transphobic, I might go into more detail in later chapters, but it will probably just be mentioned  
> -also disclaimer please don’t actually run away if you have any other options
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They had been sitting up on the roof for a few hours, now the sky was beginning to turn to from blue to pinks and oranges. They had sat mostly in silence, aside from a few ramblings from Remus at an attempt to make Patton smile. Patton had barely said a word the entire time, which was definitely strange. Janus could tell Patton was thinking over something in his head, but they had no idea what it might be. 

When the trio had met up, Patton had obviously been crying recently, but hadn’t offered up a reason why. He had also seemed uncharacteristically distant, and Janus didn’t want to push him. He had even forgot his jacket, even though it was late autumn and he usually brought it with him everywhere. Remus had offered him Remus’s jacket, and Patton had taken it gratefully, curling up between Remus and Janus.

Patton took a shuddering breath, drawing the attention of the other two to him. “I’m running away” His voice was quiet, but still clear. Janus turned in surprise to face him. That’s certainly not what he was expecting him to say.

Running away wasn’t a new idea, both Remus and Janus had brought it up before, mostly half-joking, but with some undertone of truth to it. Despite their jokes however, none of them were ever sure if the others were actually serious.

Janus nodded their head, thinking for a moment. “Okay.”

Patton glanced at her. “Okay? You’re not going to try to convince me not to?” Patton’s voice was even quieter now.

“Why would I try to do that?”

Patton sighed, curling up further into the jacket Remus had let him borrow. “I don’t know. I guess I just wish I had some reason to stay. I mean, I have no idea what I’ll do without you guys, but it’s not like we won’t keep in touch.”

Remus barked out a laugh. “Patton, I love you, but you’re such an idiot.”

Patton looked hurt. “I mean, if you don’t want to talk any-“

“Did you really think we would let you go without us?”

Patton looked up, hopeful.

Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “We’re coming with you Pat. You’re our dad, we need each other.”

Patton buried himself into Remus’s chest and latched his arms around Remus’s torso. “Really?” His voice was slightly muffled by Remus’s shirt.

Janus smiled gently. “Yeah, you’re stuck with us now.”

Remus pulled Janus into Remus’s arms as well, squeezing them both. Janus breathed in, smelling the cookies that Patton managed to always smell like and the lingering wet dog smell of Remus. The combination should have smelled bad, but the smells were oddly comforting.

Janus pulled away after a few minutes, offering a gloved hand to Patton. “Is there any reason this is coming up now?”

Patton turned around, still half on Remus’s lap, and took Janus’s hand. “Yeah, um my parents found out I’m trans” Patton took another shaky breath. “It’s okay, though, right?” Patton took another breath. “I mean, they were bound to find out eventually, it’s not like I could keep it a secret forever” Patton’s lip trembled and he was clearly trying not to cry again. He leaned against Remus’s shoulder again, shaking.

Remus hugged Patton tightly, burying Remus’s face in his hair. “I’m sorry Pat. It’s not fair that they found out.”

Patton started silently crying, curled up in Remus’s lap. Janus scooted a little closer, putting his arms around Patton’s shoulders. Patton curled up towards Janus, hugging back tightly.

Remus nuzzled into Patton’s hair more, clinging to him. The three sat there holding each other long after the sun had dipped below the horizon.

Remus shifted Remus’s head slightly. “Are we gonna go now?”

Patton looked at Janus. “Well, I have a few things I want to get before we go, but I doubt they’ll let me in.”

“We could always break in” Janus and Remus spoke at the same time.

———

Patton was sure that this was an astronomically bad idea. What would happen if they were caught? They weren’t even able to get anything really important. He shook his thoughts. He would just make sure that they didn’t find Janus or Remus waiting outside his window, it’s not like they could punish Patton for being in his own house. Right?

Patton’s room was on the first floor, and he never remembered to close his window, so they just had to pop off the screen to get in. Patton quietly got his Pusheen backpack and started grabbing a few things. Some clothes, his stuffed frog, two blankets, the cash he had stored in his dresser. He couldn’t bring his phone, it was almost certainly tracked. Patton took off the case and took out the photo inside, one that he, Remus, and Janus had taken years ago. He tripped over a pillow and swore, before freezing, barely daring to breathe. He stood there and silently counted to 60 before slowly moving again, this time watching where he was stepping. What else would he need? Patton hadn’t really planned anything, and he really didn’t know what they might need. He couldn’t go to the bathroom to get anything either, too risky. Patton glanced around his room, also grabbing his stuffed dog. He made his way back to the window and climbed out, tripping a little on the way out, but luckily not making too much noise. 

He took Remus’s hand once he got back outside. “I think I got everything I need,” he whispered. 

Janus nodded. “Let’s go then”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I really love getting comments, so please comment anything and everything (including constructive criticism if you have any!).
> 
> I love y’all and have a great day/night/whatever time it is for you <3


End file.
